dark_knight_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sekhmetra
is a secondary character in the "Beast God's Desert" arc. Biography Sekhmetra is the leader of the Gypshir's Deities. She is known as the . Sekhmetra's kin group includes the Sphinxes, Cat-Woman and Cat Sìth.Dark Knight Story Setting Collections - Overview of Nagol's Deities She is the true ruler of Gypshir. Sekhmetra was once feared and known as the . She is the younger sister of Usarus. Sekhmetra is married to Heibos, and the mother of Nelfiti, thus she has a strong connection to the Elios gods. History In the past, Sekhmetra and the Sphinxes use to eat humans. At one time Sekhmetra caught Heibos and his kin group, Dwarves while travelling for ores. Sekhmetra and the Sphinxes tried to eat a dwarf but changed their mind after being given a red ale from Heibos. They thought they should stop eating intelligence beings possessing the ability to make such delicious drink. Since then Sekhmetra has banned her kin groups from eating intelligent creatures that make something. Sekhmetra fell in love with Heibos at first sight, the beginning of their love began when Sekhmetra assertively approached him and they got married. Nelfiti was born between the two. When Apophis has become more active in the borders between Gypshir and Apophis, Haruses and Isdes have suggested that they build a new pyramid. She approved and entrusted Haruses to be responsible for the construction. However the new pyramid was captured by Apophis, causing problems in Gypshir. Appearance She has brown skin, white hair, ears and tail of a beast, and wings on its back. Nelfiti is similar to her, but if Nel is a cat, she is a lion. The intimidation is completely different. And the appearance is like a queen. Her entire body is decorated with golden ornaments, all of which have colourful jewels embedded in them. Chiyuki feels strong pressure from the appearance of a lion and human. Her true appearance is a huge golden sphinx, she appears to be in a form of a winged lion with a human-face. Sekhmetra changed from a figure close to a human to a figure close to a lion. Sekhmetra has a golden sceptre called |ウアス|Uasu}}, with a beast's head decorated on the top and has a forked end. The sceptre stands for power and control, and is also a symbol of power. Personality She is a predatory woman. Sekhmetra loved drinking since she'd met Heibos. Relationships The following section contains spoilers. ;Alrena :She has a poor impression of her, especially the fact that Haruses is obsessed with her However once she met Rena in person, she agrees with the rumours of her having a beautiful face and understood why Haruses was so engross with Rena. When Rena claims that her beauty is pale to Ishtia, she said she was being modest. ;Bluulu :Subordinate. ;Chiyuki :She was impressed with her knowledgeable mind, in regards about her pyramids. When Haruses and Reiji are fighting over her, she encourages Haruses to fight for her. ;Diadona :She considers Diadona dangerous and as soon as she heard Diadona came out of hiding, she went straight towards her to protect her daughter and nephew. ;Haruses :Nephew. She is affectionate to her nephew and will fight to protect him. She is strict with Haruses and enforces lessons to him with fear. ;Heibos :Husband. Sekhmetra fell in love with Heibos at first sight and kept approaching him and got married. She was attracted to Heibos' craftsmanship and takes full pride in the pyramid he had made for her. ;Kuroki :She was impressed with his strength and commented that Modus has a terrible monster. ;Nelfiti :Daughter. She is affectionate to her daughter and will fight to protect her. ;Isdes :Subordinate. ;Ishtia :She considers her to be her sworn friend and worthy rival. She uses , referring to Ishtia as an equal. However, when she says Rena's beauty surpassed Ishtia, Ishtia's atmosphere changed and there were tensions between the two. ;Reiji :Reiji's appearance isn't to her taste. ;Thores :She loathes Thores for hurting her brother and calls him a wicked god. ;Totona :Although she dislikes her brother, she is in good terms with Totona. ;Usarus :Older brother. Story The Beast God's Desert Mart has told Sekhmetra beforehand that Chiyuki and the others were coming to Aarnak. Totona arrived in Aarnak and explained to Sekhmetra about the arriving individuals such as Reiji and Chiyuki. Haruses yells at Reiji for boldly appearing in front of him. Sekhmetra was lying on a chaise lounge behind Haruses and tells him to be quiet, and asked how Haruses knew the visitors. Sekhmetra is unaware of the fight between Haruses and Reiji. Haruses makes an excuse, but Sekhmetra saw through his excuses that he's still skirt-chasing Rena. Sekhmetra reminds him that he already has several concubines and Nelfiti as a fiancee, and he should quit courting Rena. Sekhmetra says she'll re-educate him for leaving Gypshir without permission. Haruses becomes terrified and protested but became quiet when Sekhmetra stare and glares at him. She welcomes Ishtia, Chiyuki and Reiji to Aarnak. Sekhmetra asked for their business in Arrnak and Ishtia explains that she has no business with Sekhmetra but with Bluulu. Sekhmetra calls out Bluulu and hears their request for her poison. Bluulu refer to her leader's judgement. Sekhmetra denied their request as Thores hurt her brother and there is no social obligation to help them. Reiji begged Sekhmetra with a serious face like with Bluulu, but fails as Sekhmetra was not emotionally moved. Sekhmetra simply says there is no profit in helping them. Ishtia understood her intentions and asked for their request. Sekhmetra explained Gypshir is experiencing a difficult problem and she wants the others to solve it. She explained the situation of the captured pyramid in the border of Apophis and Gypshir. Haruses becomes pale when Sekhmetra stares at Haruses about the captured pyramid. Sekhmetra declares the terms, in exchange for Bluulu's poison, they must deal with the captured pyramid. When they agreed to the terms, Sekhmetra orders a feast. During in the feast, she notices Haruses and Reiji are going to fight. She encourages Haruses to fight for Chiyuki, and she would stop the fight if it gets dangerous. When the fight stops, she was surprised to learn how beautiful Totona was in Gypshir dress. Reiji was looking for a way to get stronger, Sekhmetra heard about this and taught Reiji about Bennu, the top-tier light Elemental Spirit in the golden pyramid. Sekhmetra permitted the launch of the skyships in Gypshir. She allowed Haruses and Nelfiti to participate the sortie on the condition that they retreat in times of danger. Sekhmetra arrives slightly before Diadona using the Chaos Grail. She appears in her true form to stop Diadona, she came as soon Diadona came out from hiding. Sekhmetra proposed for both side to withdraw, or face the combination of her, the Dark Knight and the Elios Goddesses. Diadona accepts her proposal because she thought was troublesome to deal with Sekhmetra. When the Evil Gods retreats, She quietly watched Reiji challenging Kuroki to a duel. After the fight, she greets both Rena and Reiji. She teased Ishtia about Rena's beauty surpassed her, but Rena modestly pacify Ishtia. She quickly changed topics about the identity of the strange person being the Dark Knight and question whether Nel knew. Totona quickly defends Nel and apologises for the deception. Sekhmetra says she isn't angry and that neither Totona and Nel should worry. She confess that she saw something interesting, for Modus possessing a terrible monster and laughs happily. Whereas Haruses thought differently, that the Dark Knight couldn't do a thing, except for the last blow to Hero's attack. Sekhmetra hit Haruses' head and calls him a fool. Sekhmetra tells Haruses that Kuroki was never in defensive against Reiji, and he had four opportunities to cut down Reiji. Reiji corrects Sekhmetra that it was five times, Sekhmetra was surprised that she missed one. She would train Haruses when they go back home, to which Haruses sorrowful cries. When Totona says her goodbye, Sekhmetra encourages her to come to Gypshir again. With Rena departing, Sekhmetra tell her to send her best regards to Heibos and laughs that Elios will have difficulties with Zarxis' resurrection. Abilities Development She is based on | |Sekumeto}}. By the way, the white hair of Sekhmetra and Nel was inspired by .Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - The Queen of Lions and Princess of Cats References Category:Characters Category:Deity Category:Great God